


【礼尊】喜欢的小说作者竟然是熟人

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *周防是官能小说作者*宗像喜欢看官能小说





	【礼尊】喜欢的小说作者竟然是熟人

宗像礼司喜欢看官能小说，算是通过这类小说里比较刺激的情节来解压，况且他认为自己早就已经成年，官能小说也是走正常途径出版的书籍，况且日本还有不少有名的官能小说作者，于是他看这类书也从不避讳。  
宗像很欣赏作者名为美琴的小说家的书，文笔细腻，感情充沛，情节设计既刺激又不会让人不适。  
宗像最喜欢她写的乱伦情节，带着一份即使为世俗所不容也依旧寻求爱与感官刺激的情绪，宗像虽然最为讲究伦理道德，可是看过这位作者的小说竟也会被书里的男女主人公所感动。  
这位美琴女士的小说还在连载中，算了算日子今天估计就出新刊了。下班后特意去经常买书的书店径直走进成人区。  
很意外，成人区里看到了周防尊，对方罕见地套了一件白色卫衣，卫衣上还有个猫爪子图案，看起来格外地清纯。  
“真巧。”宗像先朝他打招呼。  
“哦。”周防简单应了一声。  
“租借A片吗？”毕竟都是成年人，有些事大家都懂，宗像礼司也没说什么只是看他停在成人CD架子前面以为他是来找A片。  
“不是。”  
宗像并不关心他想买什么，视线在书架上扫了一圈并没有找到美琴小姐的最新作。  
“你找什么？”周防从他眼前从书架上取下一本名为《妖女》的官能小说，那正是美琴小姐目前连载的小说。  
宗像不得不重新审视眼前这个人，他还挺有眼光的，至少在这方面：“阁下蛮有眼光，美琴小姐的小说很畅销，且文笔细腻感情丰富剧情优秀。”  
“啊……？哦……”周防尊的表情有些不自然。“你看过……？”  
“看过，不如说美琴小姐是我非常欣赏的官能小说作者。”  
周防随手翻了翻：“可是这个月他天窗了。”  
“你怎么会知道？”宗像很是诧异，书架上的确没有最新的一本，估计是窗了，美琴小姐的小说发行时间不定且也会出现这种情况。  
“其实现在的剧情有些糟糕，男主角和女主角产生了误会感情破裂，而且还有世俗的观念不能结合，干脆全都写死算了……”周防一边叹气一边合上书。  
“阁下在说什么！美琴小姐笔下的爱情即使是殉情结局也是感人的，况且直人君和百合小姐就是为了打破世俗观念在一起的啊！”  
周防看他这么激动很意外：“哦……？哦……”  
宗像继续讲解着：“直人君是《妖女》里的男主角，百合小姐是女主角也是妖女，人类和妖女的爱情不觉得很美丽吗？”  
“……是吗……？”周防无奈地把书放回书架。  
“话说阁下似乎对这本《妖女》很了解的样子。”  
“嗯，因为我是作者。”  
宗像继续寻找着其他中意的作者有没有新作品：“原来是这样啊……嗯？”猛地看向周防，后者则是一脸“你反应未免也太慢了吧”的表情。  
“你……你……？”太过诧异，宗像一时都不知道说什么。“可是美琴小姐是……女性啊？”  
周防看他的眼神都带上了一丝怜悯：“我叫什么？”  
“周防尊（みこと）啊。”  
“那么作者呢？”  
“美琴（みこと）……”宗像微征。“这谁能想到啊！性别都变了啊！而且……谁会想到你这野蛮人还会写官能小说啊，没想到写得还挺细腻的。”  
“我也没想到你会看官能小说啊。”  
“都是成年人，看什么是我的自由吧。”  
“嗯，那是你的自由。”周防双手放进卫衣口袋里打算离开。  
“等等。”  
“干什么？”  
宗像礼司只是下意识叫住了他，略微思考后问他：“没什么，我只是有点想知道后续发展……”  
对方长长地吁了口气：“基本上，就那么几种结局，很好猜。”  
“我并不是这个意思。”宗像推了推眼镜一副想要跟他理论的架势。“我是说我想了解阁下怎么看待自己笔下的角色，虽然很想了解后续但果然还是看美琴小姐写出来的书观感更好。”  
周防皱了皱眉似乎在认真思考：“也没怎么看啊……人类和妖女的爱情故事……？”  
“太笼统了，我是说角色啊！”  
“寻求救赎吧……”周防摸了摸自己的头发。“妖女在我看来就是在寻求救赎。”  
还真是让人吃惊的回复，宗像楞在原地看着周防走出书店。  
等到回家之后宗像礼司熬夜把前几本都重新看了一遍，文笔的确细腻且香艳的场景也描摹地引人遐思，不得不说，周防尊的确有把“妖女在寻求救赎”这一想法融入到字里行间，无论是女主人公拯救男主人公的性命还是救助村民，亦或者是在这份爱情中想要获得些什么，她似乎无所不能，却又有很多事做不到。  
宗像礼司摘下眼镜揉了揉眉心，通宵重温眼睛都有点疲劳了，不过他现在很想和周防聊一聊，根本没注意现在几点钟拿过手机翻了翻电话簿，周防的联系方式没有，不过有Bar Homra的。据他了解周防住在Bar Homra，打过去也可以的吧。  
漫长的等待后听到了还带着困意的声音：“你好，Bar Homra，我们已经打烊了……”  
是草薙出云。  
宗像默默按捺住有些激动的情绪：“我找周防尊。”  
“你找尊？可是尊他在睡觉啊……不好意思，不管你有什么事也请看看现在是几点钟啊。”  
宗像似乎听到了对方小声的抱怨，抬眼看了看壁钟，时针指在数字“3”与“4”之间，现在叨扰的确有些不妥，可是他真的很想现在就跟周防探讨关于《妖女》这本书。  
“很抱歉，请帮我叫醒他。”  
“你是谁啊……？”草薙出云似乎没听出来。  
“我是宗像礼司。”  
草薙顿时清醒了，揉了揉眼睛顿了顿：“好吧，我去叫他。”  
宗像和他们来往不多，对方怎么说也是国家公务员，只是因为宗像在户籍科，当初给安娜改户籍的时候认识的，因为宗像和周防都是性格很恶劣的那种人，双方都留下了很深的印象，不过也不是什么好印象就是了。  
也不知道怎么今天公务员主动打电话过来找周防，还是凌晨，草薙不由得眼皮开始跳了起来。周防有起床气，而且一旦入睡是很难叫醒的，偶尔写小说也会写到凌晨，这种情况草薙是绝对不会去打扰他的。  
踮起脚踩着木质的楼梯走上二楼推开周防睡觉的那扇房门，走到床边推了推他：  
“尊……”  
周防动了动，没醒。草薙有些无奈只好凑到他耳边：“尊，快起来，有人找你。”  
“嗯……”睡着的人再次动了动，吃力地睁开眼睛看到草薙，身体周遭气压有些低。  
“尊，你还记得那个户籍科的公务员吗？就是那个宗像礼司，他找你。”  
周防的眉拧得更紧了，一脸不愉快地下床走下楼梯然而酒吧一楼连个鬼影都见不到，草薙好心地在他身后提醒：“是电话。”  
浑身低气压地拿起话筒放到耳边，声音低沉且有些糟糕：“宗像礼司你他妈有病吗？”  
而话筒另一头的宗像被他骂得有些懵，他知道周防性格恶劣行事野蛮说话粗鲁但是还不至于到这种地步，现如今宗像只能让仍处于兴奋状态的脑子快速转动：“周防，你听我说，我在这个时间点联系你的确有些不妥，不过我现在不和你探讨这个问题的话，白天可能就没有时间。”  
“有什么能比睡觉还重要？”周防似乎意识到自己刚才爆了粗口，现在稍微有点清醒了，然而脾气还是很坏。  
“阁下的小说《妖女》，我今晚重温了一遍。”  
周防咂舌：“你还真闲，拿着我们交的税都不干实事的吗？”  
“不，你误会了，正因为我白天没有太多时间才会选择在夜晚重温。”  
“……”  
宗像听对面冷静下来了就继续说：“周防，女主人公百合小姐是妖女，妖法似乎无所不能，可是他们却又囿于世俗之中，男主人公直人君想要救赎她，百合小姐也想自我救赎。”  
周防默默地听着：“所以呢？”  
“你想让百合小姐如何得到救赎？”  
红发男人此刻完全清醒了，沉默了良久，久到宗像都以为对方是不是睡着了才反问一句：“宗像，你希望怎样？”  
宗像有些受宠若惊：“莫非，我可以决定剧情走向吗？”  
“你想得美。”  
宗像轻笑：“我想也是，恐怕阁下早就有自己的想法了。如果是我的话，我想让直人先生救赎百合小姐，这样他们的爱情才能突破世俗观念。”  
“哼……”周防轻哼一声。“我们果然合不来。”  
“是吗？”宗像礼司推了推眼镜。“我想我知道了，既然是阁下的作品当然要按照阁下的想法来完成。”  
“你说够了吧。”周防打着呵欠想要回床上睡觉。  
“我很期待《妖女》的后续。”  
快速挂断之后转身看到了草薙，周防往后捋了捋额发：“往后这家伙再不挑时间打电话过来不用叫我了。”  
草薙出云无奈地点了点头。  
官能小说作者美琴的《妖女》最新一本上架了，宗像礼司早早解决了手边要处理的事腾出时间去书店买书。宗像喜欢买回去再品读，有一种仪式感，况且他很喜欢周防的文字。  
新的《妖女》内容依旧精彩刺激，香艳的场景依旧足够，剧情也无可挑剔，宗像看完后很兴奋又给Bar Homra打了个电话。  
“你好，Bar Homra。”  
宗像特地看了眼时间，还没到半夜：“我是宗像礼司，我找周防尊。”  
对方似乎有些为难，最后小声回了句：“我去叫他。”  
随着一些杂乱的响声之后听到了周防尊低沉慵懒且带着些不悦的声音：“你又有什么事？”  
“《妖女》最新的章节我已经读完了。”宗像的语气很愉快，他根本没有在意对方的情绪。  
“哦……”  
“我很喜欢，阁下的感情描写依然细腻，况且此次更新的情爱部分非常香艳。”  
“哦……”  
宗像一点都不想知道周防是不是已经不耐烦了：“我想知道，阁下写得如此香艳，是因为有经验吗？”  
“没有，我是处男。”周防毫不在意地说了出来。  
这让宗像很意外，他以为周防这样的人有没有女朋友不好说，但肯定已经不是童贞了，虽说带着些刻板印象。不过听到他说还是处男倒让宗像对他好感倍增。  
“我可以问阁下一个问题吗？”  
“问吧。”  
“为何要写官能小说？”  
“想写就写了。”周防的手指百无聊赖地绕着话筒线玩。“官能小说比较刺激，你又为何喜欢看官能小说？”  
“算是拿来解压？”  
“哼……”  
宗像礼司觉得现在的气氛还不错：“周防，这周末可以见面吗？”  
“为什么要见面？”  
“读者想与自己喜欢欣赏的作者见面需要理由吗？”  
“啧……”周防沉默数秒。“我只有周末下午有空。”  
“那就足够了。”  
周末下午，宗像跟他说好约在咖啡厅见面，周防仍旧穿着那件白色卫衣，宗像拿着带来的《妖女》翻开扉页把笔递给他：“请阁下帮我签名吧。”  
周防微征，只是签名这种要求还是会满足的，不过周防虽然是官能小说里的畅销作家，然而官能小说比较小众所以他还从来不知道作者是可以搞签名活动的，这些还都是宗像告诉他的。  
拿到了心仪作者的签名宗像很是开心：“美琴小姐的字还蛮漂亮的。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“美琴小姐想喝什么？”宗像继续微笑。  
“别叫我美琴小姐。”周防白了他一眼。“热咖啡吧。”  
宗像叫来服务人员，然而周防又改主意了：“不，还是苏打水吧……”  
“阁下不喜欢咖啡？”  
“不喜欢。”  
“那好，那就苏打水。”  
周防默默地含着吸管吸着杯子里的苏打水：“你见我有什么事？”  
“关于《妖女》的剧情走向还有角色认识。”  
深深叹了口气：“宗像，你真的好闲啊，这不过是官能小说，你也说了，解压用的，何必浪费时间精力在这些东西上面？”  
“话不能这么说。”宗像手臂撑着下颚上半身略微往前探了些。“毕竟你在这其中注入了心血。”  
“哼……我也只是打发时间。”  
“但是阁下很喜欢自己笔下的角色吧。”  
“我又不是冷血动物。”  
宗像继续不动声色地朝他靠近：“周防，恕我冒昧，妖女……该不会是以你本人为原型的吧？”  
周防的目光扫了一圈咖啡店的玻璃窗外来往的人群：“你在说什么？我听不懂。”  
“我想我并没说什么难懂的话吧，不过既然阁下不想说那我也不会强求。”宗像礼司端起咖啡杯尝了一口杯内的摩卡，没加糖味道有些淳苦，没有抹茶的清香。  
宗像其实也没有那么了解周防，但是他相信通过一个人的文字可以多多少少了解到对方的内心，况且周防的文字早就已经说明他是个心思细腻的人，或许在字里行间就能察觉到他不经意间流露出来的真实想法。  
周防真的很偏爱妖女这个角色，也许他自己也有所察觉，无论是性格塑造还是什么，都能看得出周防很用心。  
“你没什么事了吧。”  
“周防，”宗像眯起眼睛微笑起来，看着就像是一只狡猾的狐狸。“我很期待结局。”  
“不会让你如愿的。”  
“我知道，不过我仍旧坚持我的观点，我也不希望阁下妥协，不如说，正因为阁下自己的想法无论如何都不会改变我才会如此欣赏你。”  
周防吸光最后一口苏打水：“宗像，你说话有时候很恶心。”  
“我就把这句话当作是夸奖吧。”  
周防起身把苏打水的钱压在桌子上，顿了顿又说了一句：“离结局还早着呢，你现在期待地有点过早了。”  
“哦呀，我记得阁下说过什么'现在的剧情有些糟糕干脆全都写死算了'之类的……”  
周防挑了挑眉：“我、是、作、者。”  
宗像启唇轻笑：“那么我期待着。”  
“哼，我也很期待你看到结局时候的表情。”  
宗像略微诧异，对方那想与自己较劲的表情真的很有趣，总觉得意外收获还挺多的，说不定他们的关系还可以再进一步，虽然要前进到什么程度此时还不得而知。

fin.


End file.
